


3:21am.

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10 minute fic, Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Have some Iwaoi angst written in ten minutes with no editing XD





	3:21am.

**Author's Note:**

> Friends brother wanted Iwaoi angst and told me to hit him with all the feels but he was going to bed soon so I did I 10 minute fic for him.

The shrill ringing of his cell jerked him into consciousness with a muttered curse. Slamming his head back down into the plushness of his pillow Oikawa slapped his hand around blindly until it landed on the device. Grasping it, an annoyed and sleepy huff releasing through his nose. Shuffling until he hand some room to raise his head up on his pillow he blinked one eye open to stare at the too bright screen before him. Scrunching his face up Oikawa slid his thumb over the answer button. Sliding the cool device by his ear he cleared his throat and hoarsely groaned into the receiver.

“Mattsun? What the hell?” there was shuffling on the other end, an odd sounding following before Mattsun also cleared his throat. Oikawa could hear his friend take a deep breath but still no words flowed through.

“Seriously… Dude, do you have any idea what time it is?” not actually knowing the time himself Oikawa pulled the cell away to look. Having to open his other eye to see it clearly he noticed the white 3:21am shining back at him. Huffing once again he practically smashed the phone into his ear.

“I gotta be up in 5 hours!” Mattsun cleared his throat again but still, no words. The odd noise Oikawa felt like he should recognise filtered through and nagged at him. But he just couldn’t place what it was, his brain not awake enough to function just yet.

“Ugh. Mattsun, buddy. Y’gotta speak to me or I wo-”

“Oikawa,” blinking up at the darkness he wrinkled his brows together at the sudden sound of Makki’s voice. At least he assumed it was Makki’s. It was strained and hoarse, almost as if the guy had a serious cold.

“Makki? Why are you at Matts-”

“Oikawa… Just, just listen to me for a minute okay?” pushing himself up Oikawa’s breath hitched. A cold shiver running down his spine at the serious tone mixed into Makki’s voice, the words cracking as he spoke.

“Makki. What’s wrong?” he recognised the sound now. They were crying. Mattsun couldn’t talk to him, because he was sobbing. “What’s going on!?”

“Iwaizumi died.”


End file.
